Mroczne opowieści 2: Sekretne Misje
Sekretne misje Autor: Shelaka Część 1 Vican biegł ile sił w nogach do Pałacu Lodu (Gdzie był Toa Era), żeby opowiedzieć o przerażającej prawdzie. Nawet sam Vican, który był przy tych zdarzeniach nie mógł sobie uświadomić, że to prawda. Więc cofnijmy się w przeszłość trzy dni i zobaczmy co się wydarzyło. Rakakshi już przemywali kontrole, a Toa zobaczyli jak silny jest ich wróg. Vican przemierzał Kir-nui patrolami nocnymi ze swymi towarzyszami. Mieli już tylko „okruch” nadziei, że mogą wygrać bitwę. Turaga było coraz mniej z czterech zrobiło się dwóch. Turaga Nikila wyczerpała całą swą moc teleportując Shelake i odrzucając Toa Ulop’a. Vican później opowiadał: - Jakby to powiedzieć, zwiędła. Turaga Grimek stchórzył i uciekł, ale zabili go Rakakshi. Grimek powiedział im wszystko co do ostatniej fortecy matoran, dlatego Rakakshi szybko ją zdobyły a matoranie przenieśli się do Pałacu Lodu. Tam Vican rozmawiał właśnie z Faxon’em Ta-matoraninem: - Witaj! – powiedział Faxon nie swoim tonem. - Witaj! – odrzekł niepewnie Vican. – coś Ci się stało? - Nie mnie nic. - Chwila a ty . . . – zaczął Le-matoranin. - Mam dużo pracy, posłuchaj muszę już lecieć – powiedział matoranin ognia i szybko odbiegł mrucząc: - On wie, on wie, on wie! Vican’owi wyglądało to podejrzanie i zaczął śledzić matoranina. Faxon szedł uliczką w Śródmieściu Lodowca. Była to brudna boczna uliczka prowadząca do bocznego wyjścia. Faxon odwrócił się by zobaczyć czy nikt bo nie śledzi. Już prawie zauważył Vican’a. Vican spojrzał w jego oczy. Były jakby puste jakby zabrało się z nich wszystko co żyło w matoranine. Białe, puste, smutne a nade wszystko trupie. Faxon nie zauważył Vican’a. Wszedł do wyjścia. Le-matoranin wszedł za nim (chodź nie wiedział czemu to robi). Przeszli do Dżungli drzewa zasłaniały blask księżyca. Szli . . . Szli . . . Szli . . .W końcu Vican nie wytrzymał. - Po co tu idziesz?? – wykrzyknął. - WwSssss! – syknął w odpowiedzi Faxon. RaGakshi zsunął się z drzewa. I zatrzymał Vican’a. Jego twarz była zniekształcona i RaGakshi poruszał się z trudem. To zapewne sprawiła Rhotuka Orvika. Faxon mówił przez dłuższy czas o strategii obrony Pałacu Lodu. Gdy skończył spytał o nagrodę. - Tak dostaniesz nagrodę . . . ostatnią w twoim życiu – i zabił. Teraz tylko Vican i po sprawie. Faxon leży na ziemi. Wyłupiaste oczy. Białe oczy. Martwe oczy . Część 2. Vican dusił się RaGakshi trzymał go za szyje chcąc udusić. Vican już tylko myślał, żeby ból ustał. Nagle coś odrzuciło RaGakshi’ego, który wypuścił Vicana. Matoranin poturlał się i zamarł. Zamknął oczy. - Przyszedłem tu aby zakończyć wojnę na Kir-nui! – rzekł głos nie wątpliwie należący do jego wybawcy. Matoranin nasłuchiwał odgłosu walki. Jego „wybawca” walczył po to by zabić przeciwnika. Z tego co było słychać RaGakshi widocznie odnosił wielkie rany. Trzaski broni z protostali roznosiły się echem po dżungli. Nagle wszystko ucichło, a Vican wyjrzał zza krzaka. Zbroja RaGakshi’ego była doszczętnie zniszczona. Na niej leżała tabliczka z napisem „Powróciłem, Shelaka”. Cokolwiek to miało znaczyć Vican przypomniał sobie, że dziś rano Faxon powiedział Toa o „słabym punkcie Rakakshi”. Toa mieli przyjść nad Staw Monglini i czekać na Faxon’a. „Rakakshi tam przyjdą” – pomyślał Vican, i pobiegł przez las. Wzywając pomocy. Tak, pięknie ale gdzie główny bohater?? Już mówię! Shelaka, Parę godzin przed śmiercią Faxon’a testował swą moc elementarną oraz nową broń. Bronią jego było Berło Odwagi powodujące większą siłę ataku. Mocą Elementarną Shelaki okazała się Elektryczność. Podrzucał sobie kule elektryczne aż w końcu usłyszał jakiś dźwięk. Pobiegł w tamtą stronę. Zobaczył jak RaGakshi zabija Faxon’a. Ze złością uniósł dłoń i wystrzelił pocisk elektryczny. Pociskiem miał zamiar odrzucić wroga od drugiego, zielonego matoranina. RaGakshi uderzył taflą wody. Shelaka uniknął wielkiego uderzenia i natarł Mieczem Odwagi. Shelaka nagle poczuł nagły przypływ męstwa i krzyknął: - Przyszedłem tu aby zakończyć wojnę na Kir-nui! Rakakshi wody nie miał większych szans. Jego ciało było pod napięciem i wkrótce eksplodowało od zewnątrz. Shelaka pogratulował sobie zwycięstwa. Wyjął zza pleców tabliczkę od Artakhi. Zostawił ją na ciele trupa i odbiegł. Mijając kolejne drzewa przypomniał sobie o skrytym w krzakach matoraninie. Bez wątpienia mógłby się od niego dowiedzieć o Rakakshi. Miał szczęście bo Vican właśnie biegł na oślep w jego stronę. Nie mając w sobie cienia wątpliwości co do strony, po której był Shelaka powiedział: - Rakakshi, są przy Stawie Monglini tam też są nasi Toa wpadli w zasadzkę. - Prowadź Vican’ie i nie pytaj jak się tu dostałem. Wiedz tylko, że jestem ten sam Shelaka, który był potworem Hordika . . . Muszę działać w sekrecie. Prowadź! – rzekł Tytan. Biegli w milczeniu. Vican z (wystraszonym) uśmiechem na ustach. Natomiast Shelaka z bezdennym spokojem. Tytan naprawdę się bał jednak jego Maska Sekretu działała jak należy. Vican był bardzo ucieszony z powodu przybycia nowego herosa (szczególnie, że był to jego przyjaciel). Mijali kolejne kamienie, drzewa, krzaki. Z każdym kio Shelaka przypominał sobie tropienie Rahi i każdy kawałek jego życia. Nie wiedział, że już tu nigdy nie powróci. Dobiegli na miejsce gdzie już rozgorzała walka. Toa było tylko czterech. Era został w zamku, a Hilna oczywiście już dawno była nieżywa. Nagle dwie armie się rozsunęły. Toa Kimo leżał na ziemi bez tchu. Vican zemdlał. Dla matoranina to było za duże przeżycie. Shelaka wyskoczył zza pnia i uderzył na Rakakshi. Nie spodziewany atak wyrównał Szanse Toa. RaOnukshi runął martwy. Szanse Toa były teraz większe. Po stronie herosów byli: Shelaka, Toa Ulop, Toa Viru oraz Toa Lome. Po drugiej stronie stali: RaTakshi, RaLekshi i RaPokshi. - Już – krzyknął Toa Ulop i wszyscy ruszyli do ataku. Toa lodu (Ulop) rzucił Lodowe rakiety zatrzymując RaTakshi’ego. RaLekshi Podwójnym Ostrzem wyrzucił Toa w powietrze. Zaś RaPokshi’ego trafiła kula elektryczności. Toa mieli zwycięstwo w kieszeni. W jednym momencie RaLekshi uderzył nadzwyczaj szybkim Nova Blast’em wiatru. Shelaka nie ma sił, by uchronić Toa. Stwarza osłonę tylko dla siebie i Vican’a. Toa radzą sobie sami. Albo może nie radzą. Część 3 Shelaka spojrzał do tyłu – Toa ledwo uszli z życiem. Nagle BUHH. Shelaka uchylił się przed lecącym kamieniem. Lecz drugi wyrzucił tytana w powietrze. Shelaka spadł i znieruchomiał. Leżał przez chwile. W jednym momencie coś nie pozwoliło mu leżeć (a może była to troska lub ciekawość co stało się z Toa). Dym opadł trzej Toa leżeli bez ducha na ziemi. Tytan zrozumiał co się stało – RaPokshi wystrzelił potężny Nowa Blast zaraz za RaLakshim. Rakakshi zabił wszystkich oprócz Shelaki i Vicana (który był pod elektryczną osłoną). Shelaka pojął całą prawdę tego co się stało. Brązowy łeb zniknął w leśnej gęstwinie. - RaPokshi! – krzyknął Shelaka i zaczął biec w tamtą strone. Biegł odrywając się od wspomnień martwych ciał na polanie. Wielki pień drzewa runął na niego. Shelaka był przygotowany na wszelki atak - przepalił go Mieczem Odwagi. RaPokshi’emu kończyły się siły. Wróg biegł coraz wolniej. Tytan tylko przyspieszył i zaczął wkładać w bieg więcej siły. RaPokshi został zapędzony na szczyt półki skalnej. Tam skalny Rakakshi wyjął Kamienny Bat. Shelaka zwolnił aż w końcu zaczął iść. Szedł powoli z wyrazem niechęci na twarzy. RaPokshi zadrwił: - Kim jesteś że bratasz się z Toa co?? - Jestem kimś kogo imienia już nigdy nie poznasz, bo twoje życie będzie za krótkie – szepnął Shelaka. Wróg widocznie tego nie usłyszał ponieważ powiedział: - Ładnie ich załatwiłem nie?! Acha, co do ciebie . . . ty jesteś silny. Przyłącz się do mnie! Shelaka westchnął i zamachnął się swoim mieczem. RaPokshi spoważniał. - Wybrałeś! Więc giń!! – rzekł Rakakshi kamienia. Bat strzelił, lecz zakręcił się na około miecza i w efekcie RaPokshi {zdecydowanym ruchem Shelaki} został wyrzucony w powietrze. Jego broń spadła ze skalnej półki. RaPokshi użył mocy elementarnej aby stworzyć Kamiennych Olbrzymów. Shelaka tylko się uśmiechnął niszcząc ich ciała. - Tylko na to cię stać?? – zapytał. Zdenerwowany RaPokshi uniósł dłoń. Wystrzelił chmurę piachu w oczy Shelace. - Tak stać mnie na więcej – zastanowił się poczym dodał – mierny tytanku. Shelaka uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Zdjął Maskę Sekretu (w której oczodołach był piach). Spojrzał i uderzył błyskawicą w RaPokshi’ego. Siła strąciła go z góry a tam wróg rozbił się na tuzin części. Shelaka powrócił do Vicana i kazał mu iść do ostatniego Toa z grupy Taiku. Był to Toa Era. Wróćmy więc do punktu wyjścia. Vican biegł ile sił w nogach do Pałacu Lodu (Gdzie był Toa Era), żeby opowiedzieć o przerażającej prawdzie, o której już wiecie! Część 4. Vican musiał przedostać się z dżungli do Krainy Kokomau krainy lodu. Był już zbyt zmęczony żeby biec. Shelaka miał jednak inne sprawy na głowie niż zawiadomienie Toa Ery o śmierci innych. Szedł, dżungla była zimna. Im dalej szedł tym bardziej wszystko było lodowate. Powoli zielona dżungla stała się skupiskiem zimnych martwych drzew. Te rośliny przynosiły na myśl dusze zmarłych. Drzewa znów zaczęły się przemieniać, a Vican szedł. Niezbyt daleko przed nim otwierał się Labirynt Ciszy – przejście do lodowej pustyni, w której był Pałac Lodu. Na około niego były już tylko nie przyjazne drzewa z lodu. Vican stanął przed labiryntem i wszedł głównym wejściem. Nad bramą labiryntu było napisane „Obywatele przejdą wrogowie nie”. Vican pomyślał o tych wszystkich makabrycznych rzeczach, które w labiryncie umieścił Matoro. Szkoda, że ten Ko-matoranin już nie żył. Vican wszedł do labiryntu. Cała budowla była wykonana z kamienia. Labirynt był bardzo krótki i prosty do przejścia. Jednak cała kamienna budowla była majestatyczna, wysoka i straszna. Vican bał się, jego lęk wynikał z ciszy i nadzwyczajnej monotonni tego miejsca (od tego pochodziła nazwa Labirynt Ciszy). Le-matoranin stanął w miejscu lękał się postawić kolejny krok by nie naruszyć powagi tego miejsca. Na tym polegało przejście przez labirynt, na pokonaniu własnego strachu. Każdy Ko-matoranin miał na wszelki wypadek Maskę Odwagi, by przejść labirynt. Vican stał bez ruchu i nie wiedział jak uwolnić się z tego strachu. „Nie mam Maski Odwagi a sam nie przezwyciężę swojego lęku – pomyślał Le-matoranin”. Siadł na trawie (nadzwyczaj cicho) i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Po paru chwilach do głowy weszła mu myśl „Nie mogę powiększyć odwagi w tym miejscu. Mogę powiększyć tylko strach!”. „Im bardziej się boję tym szybciej uciekam”. Cicho obrócił głowę i wyobraził sobie, że znów jest uwięziony w Twierdzy Vampraha. wyobraźni zobaczył, że przed nim stał wielki i straszny Vamprah. Zaczął biec na oślep przez kamienne uliczki. Nie obchodziło go jak głośno krzyczał, dla niego ważne było że biegł. Wybiegł przed labirynt i pędem poleciał do Pałacu Lodu. Zdziwiło go, że brama została od razu otwarta, a w niej stał Shelaka. - Czemu tak długo Vican? Ja zdążyłem zniszczyć skład broni Rakakshi i wrócić do Pałacu przed tobą. Acha, chodź musimy uzgodnić z Toa Erą i waszymi Turaga parę rzeczy. Proszę wiem że jesteś zmęczony ale chodź z nami na naradę! – Tytan uśmiechnął się krzywo. Vican poszedł do komnaty głównej. Turaga Mirak był już pogrążony w dyskusji. - Toa Era to teraz nasz jedyny Toa nie możesz go tak po prostu zabrać do Atrakhi – rzekł Turaga ognia (Mirak). - Ależ Turago! – powiedział Toa Era – nie możesz decydować za mnie. Poza tym już nie mam od czego was chronić. Nasz tytan zabił wszystkie rahi, które przywieźli Rakakshi, a jak już wcześniej wspomniał ta grupa złoczyńców już nie żyje. - Ale przecież Makuta mogą stworzyć nowe i je tu przywieść . . . - Przepraszam, że przerywam ale chcę pokazać wam tego Le-matoranina, który tak bardzo mi pomógł. Proszę o mianowanie go Kapitanem Gwardii! – przerwał debatę Shelaka. - Tak? To później TYTANIKU a teraz bądź cicho bo inteligentni rozprawiają – powiedział Ognisty Turaga. Shelaka nie miał zamiaru wchodzić w bójki szczególnie z Turaga. Mirak myślał, że to wina Shelaki, że prawie wszyscy Toa Taiku umarli. - Więc nasz kochany Tytanik zabił rahi ale tak czy siak mogą przyjść – rzekł Turaga. - Kiedy to nastąpi? Za parę lat?? A ja jestem potrzebny do oddania mocy boskości dla kolejnych sześciu Toa. Na tym koniec! Shelako kiedy wyruszamy?? - Nie chcę was widzieć wyruszacie już – Turaga Ognia nałożył Białą Olmak, otworzył portal do Artakhi i kazał przezeń przejść. Toa Era za portalem zobaczył piękną kraine tętniącą życiem. Razem z Shelaką przeszli nie patrząc za siebie . . .CDN Część 5 Shelaka i Toa Era stali teraz na wybrzeżu wyspy-raju - Artakhi. Obok nich matoranie byli zajęci wyrabianiem masek. Świat był tu kolorowy i piękny. Toa żelaza jakby zapomniał o śmierci towarzyszy, lecz tylko maski.Tytan i toa byli w kuźni otwatej - piece były wystawione na dworze. Wtem zbroja Toa Ery zaczęła z koloru czarnego przekształcać się w złoty. Matoranie jakby tego nie zauważając pracowali dalej. - Co Ci się stało - spytał Shelaka. - Nie wiem ale poczółem nagły skok energii! - odparł Era - to nic, chodźmy wreszcie do tego Artakhii. Skręcili w cichą skromną uliczkę. Domy matoran były piękne i zadbane. Nagle Toa przystanął dysząc ciężko i oparł się o ścianę domu. - Kolejny skok, nie wiem co się dzieję! Jego zbroja wyglądała już jakby był Toa światła a nie żelaza. - Dasz radę iść dalej? - zapytał Shelaka. - Nie, nie dam rady - rzekł Era i upadł na ziemię. W jednym momencie zza domu wybiegli matoranie, wzięli nosze i położyli nanich Toa. Wszyscy poszli do pałacu Artakhi. Idąc Shelaka spojrzał w bok i wstrzymał oddech. Od zachodu miasto było zupełnie zniszczone. Tytan nie pytał o nic matoran - nie odpowiedzieliby. Artakhianie wyglądali na strasznie smutnych. Wpałacu Artakhi, władca był przygnębiony, ale szybko pomógł Toa Erze. Opowiedział Shelace o Toa Taiku (Bohaterowie Boskości) że jeżeli jeden z nich zginie reszta otrzyma moc boskości. Zatem Toa Era jeko ostatni Toa Taiku otrzymał moczbyt trudną do ogarnięcia. Artakha powiedział, że przekarze tą moc dla innych sześciu Toa. Toa zwanych TOA MATA . . . cdn